Simplify the expression. $(t-6)(-3t-1)$
Explanation: First distribute the ${t-6}$ onto the ${-3t}$ and ${-1}$ $ = {-3t}({t-6}) + {-1}({t-6})$ Then distribute the ${-3t}.$ $ = ({-3t} \times {t}) + ({-3t} \times {-6}) + {-1}({t-6})$ $ = -3t^{2} + 18t + {-1}({t-6})$ Then distribute the ${-1}$ $ = -3t^{2} + 18t + ({-1} \times {t}) + ({-1} \times {-6})$ $ = -3t^{2} + 18t - t + 6$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = -3t^{2} + 17t + 6$